Ezanlar/İngilizce
There is nowhere without azan in the world becaues of the rise of the sun in diffrent times While looking for the heaven of God , inebriant love of thousands of hearts arises, outcry with horror fills the conscience. What a divine voice, "Allahu akbar!" soul shaking ... This is an appeal for god, is it too much if it shakes the world? When that divine voice rises from the ground, All the secrets of God descends from heaven .. While harmony of creation reading Hakk from memory, This holy light gets brigher: Now it’s the beloved seen at the darkness of a night and the light of a morning While creatures was sleeping at dawn,, Suddenly when this spiritual sound get horizons rough; At the silence of heart begins a sad moaning. Everywhere may be dark, dark but brilliant! Heaven is awake, every star is a window for the beauty of Allah. All the poor convicted to manage life During the day, they hear that words full of mercy And they loose themselves as if they have seen Allah in Hereafter Cheerfully, carries the heaviest burden without showing signs of exhaustion. The sun has turned to set, the sky is darkened, the horizon is rose-colored; Time is calm, the groundis broken, world is silent, soul is gloomy; A feeling of loneliness is felt, the silence gradually increases .. At that exact time the sound of azan covers the world Complete the call to prayer sounds now occupies the world And the solitude carrying sense of love is filled with God's presence When The invader hand of the night, comes down to earth, and cover the world with a dark shadow with a sense of absence, Eyes are fearful and while they’re looking at the sky and the ground lost in mystery Wh"Allahu Akbar" cry rises to Mevla , The dark face of presence go back to its manifest in Sinai Distance is clanging with the words comemorate you ! O Lord, what a great kingdom, how easily can you assert your authority on the creature Azans, zkırs are all respect for sovereignty. But you are soul of mercy, this sounds want justice! Or would you allow them cry, if you're not justice! spirit of nature is sleepingin the heart of darkness ... Even the stars are an infinite height He wants to slepp closing his eyes, Yet The morning does not open his face under the skies. all the groan of life is silent, in the bed of night, Every part of presence is covered by the silence. I've seen acquaintances immersed in a peaceful love . I began to watch that view in peace While this scene enchanting me, sound rising over the horizon far away Spread to all parts of the earth at that time, Pushing himself all the privacy of the night Waken up the sleeping world, put an end to passivity, What was revealed from the worlds of darkness! Offsets repeating that rising voice again, At long cry was heard from the heart of the heart ''That cry ''shrieked out the sky, the cry of ummah! The cry landed from the sky , mercy in the spirit! The imposing minarets were standing like siluettes Now it looks like tge small neys of generosity in my dreams How strange was that touching sound in the Stone hearts. All the neys become companion to eachother, A great commotion broke in the silence of soul. When tehlil sounds broke out in lifeless world, Raphael Wall as if it was Minarets: hand of night covered everywhere the death He woke up ,the glitter of life at the opposite houses Th worlds woke up ,then the spirit of morning woke the bodies woke one by one absence sleep ; I woke , the one who lits the darkness of night That my heart will shine with the blessing of Hakk forever I can’t even think that the torch would be out of fire unless the Divine light disappears